Feelings unleashed
by JC HOYT
Summary: Jacob and Hannah discover how they feel. So does Cal.


**Takes place after the fight scene**

Bernie, Jessica and David Lindhagen had all left after the fight. Cal and Jacob were left sitting there with Emily and Hannah glaring at them sternly.

"Cal" Jacob tried to talk to him but Cal ignored him and got up. "Come on"

"Honey, this guy is a low life" he said indicating Jacob. Jacob had been looking at him but looked down after he said this, clearly hurt by his former friend's harsh description of him.

"He's a womanizer" Cal continued.

"Thats ironic" Emily snorted.

"Hey...excuse me?" Cal said to her, caught off guard by her snarky remark.

Emily just shook her head and shrugged in response.

"I know him. I have seen him in action and you are not to see him anymore" Cal informed his daughter as if she were still a teenager.

Hannah looked away, annoyed at her father . "Dad I'm not going to stop seeing him" she told him emphatically. "First, I am not a child. You dont tell me what I can or cannot do. Second, I don't care how many women he's been with, look at him" she said indicating Jacob "He's gorgeous and he's a guy, that's what they do! It doesnt mean he cant be a great boyfriend. Not everyone meets their spouse in middle school ya know dad" Hannah told him.

"Are you having some sort of post law school life crisis? First you dump that other guy then you get with this one? Are you just blowing off steam? Atleast that I can understand" Cal said.

"Is that what you want for me? to stay with a guy like Richard who I was bored to death with? That's the kind of life you want for your daughter, really dad?" she yelled at him.

"Of course not. I want you to be happy but you're too good for him" he yelled back at her.

"Well I love him! I am in love with him dad and that's the first time I've said that and I'm yelling it at you instead of saying it to him like I should be so thanks for that! Youve made this moment really special" She said angrily.

A smile crept across Jacob's face. Did she just say she loves him?

"Oh you love him now?" Cal snorted incredulously. "Does he love you?" he asked, putting Jacob on the spot, sure the answer would be no and hopefully enough to freak him out and get him out of Hannah's life.

Without hesitation Jacob said "Yes" and stood up, walking over to Hannah. He put his hands on her hips "I'm in love with you. I love you" he smiled brightly.

"I love you" Hannah grinned happily and pulled him down to kiss him, for a moment oblivious to everything else around them.

"Well that's great" Cal sighed disgustedly.

"It is great Cal, cant you be happy for your daughter?" Emily said trying to make him see he was being ridiculous.

They all looked at him, waiting for his reaction.

Cal stood his ground "No, I will never be happy about this. You hear me Nana? Never" he said coldly.

"Let's go" Hannah said taking Jacob's hand.

"No" Emily said, stopping them. "You were invited and I want to get to know Jacob, Cal can leave" she said flatly.

Cal glared at them but didn't say another word.

"Honey why don't you take Jacob inside and let him get cleaned up" Emily suggested. Hannah nodded and led Jacob away.

"Come on guys, lets go inside" Hannah said to Robbie and Molly who had been sitting on the stairs, out of earshot but still very aware there was a family fight.

"I want to tell daddy bye, he probably wont be around for a while" Molly said. Hannah nodded and Molly ran over to hug Cal. Robbie went on in the house, without looking his way, heartbroken over Jessica.

After Molly went inside Cal started to walk away down the driveway. Emily followed him.

"Cal, what are you doing? Don't you see you're making a mess of things"

"Why is it always me?" he said dejectedly.

"Because you're the one being unreasonable. Your daughter is a grown up. She's happier than I've ever seen her, you better get on board with that or you're going to lose her" she told him and walked away.

Emily, Hannah, Jacob and the kids had a great time, getting to know each other. Emily found that she really liked Jacob and could see how happy he made Hannah. Jacob even talked to Robbie about Jessica and made him feel a little better. He was still heartbroken but he got him to see that it wasn't his dads fault.

When they left Emily hugged Jacob "Thank you for making Nana very happy" she whispered for only him to hear. He smiled at her appreciatively.

When they got back to the car he smiled at her "Your family is great"

"Yeah" Hannah snorted "My dad is awesome" she said sarcastically.

"He was a jerk, yeah. But maybe you could cut him a little slack, hes got a lot going on and it is kind of a weird situation" he said.

"Cut him some slack? Cut HIM some slack huh? He wants me to break up with you. Did you not hear that?" she asked angrily.

"I heard it" he frowned, sad that Cal felt that way.

"And he doesn't care how I feel. I told him I love you and he still wanted me to end it. Who does that?" she said angrily.

Jacob couldn't fight the smile on his face.

"Jacob!" she grinned, trying to sound stern about him interrupting her rant with a smile.

"I'm sorry I cant help it. I just love hearing that" he smiled tenderly.

She smiled back and reached for his hand to hold.


End file.
